Bad Dreams And Good Dreams
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Malia moves in with Lydia. Malia try's to help her through her bad dreams. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Lydia and Malia have been living together after Malia got kicked out of her house because her dad found out what Malia was and that it was her who killed her sister and mother. Lydia kindly offered to let her live with her. Malia and Lydia got very close over the time they knew each other because Malia had no friends from being in the wild for eight years. Malia would have moved in with Stiles but they got in a fight and broke up.

Malia walked into her and Lydia's room then said "I'm bored. Wanna hunt a deer down and eat it?" Lydia looked up from her book then said "Malia, we talked about this. If your hungry then look in the fridge. Oh, and I don't eat deer." Malia sighed then said "I'm not hungry, just bored." Lydia rolled off her bed then asked "Then why do you wanna eat a deer?" Malia shrugged then replied "Cause the other wolves are doing it." Lydia walked up to Malia then said "Let's just go for a walk." Malia smiled then said "Great, let's go." Then Malia pushed Lydia out the door.

On there walk, they ran into a guy who pulled a gun then said "OK, give me your money and there won't be any trouble." Lydia froze when she saw the gun. Malia looked at Lydia then got angry. Malia walked up to him then pulled the gun out of his hands and threw it. Then she picked him up by his throut and said "That was a very bad idea." Her claws came out along with her teeth. The guy was so scared and about to cry when Lydia said "Malia." Malia looked back at her then Lydia said "Let him go. We don't kill people." Malia sighed then said "You should really thank her. She just saved your life." Then Malia threw the guy down and he ran off. Lydia sighed in relief as Malia walked passed her, anger in her eyes.

Lydia walked home and she saw Malia sitting on the front steps. Lydia walked up to her then kneeled down infront of her and said "Thank you for not killing him." Malia nodded then said "He owes you his life." Lydia put her hand on Malia's sholder then said "No, you wouldn't have killed him." Malia looked up from the ground and said "Yes I would have. If he hurt you then yeah, I would have." Lydia smiled then said "I thought you said that you wouldn't save anyone." Malia then replied "If he hurt someone I care about then yeah." Lydia kissed Malia's head then said "Come on, let's go inside." Lydia stood up then helped Malia up and they walked into the house.

Later that night, Malia woke up to Lydia having a bad dream. Malia thought it was most likely to be about Allison. Malia softly woke up Lydia to calm her down and then Malia said "Hey, it's OK, I'm right here." Lydia was breathing heavy then she said "I'm sorry I woke you up again." Malia smiled then said "It's OK, I don't mind." Lydia started to calm down as she layed her head on Malia's sholder while Malia had her arm around her. Lydia finally fell asleep but Malia stayed up to make sure that Lydia didn't have any bad dreams again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Lydia drove Malia to school because Malia didn't know how to drive yet. When they walked into the school, Malia ran up to Kira and hugged her. Malia missed Kira cause her and scott left town on a job for two months. All they knew was that there was an alfa down in Texis making trouble, so Scott and Kira said they would take care of it while everyone else stays there. Kira then said to Malia after she let go "Thanks for not breaking me." Malia smiled then looked at Lydia and said "See, I learned how to not break people." Lydia smiled then laughed lightly. Then Lydia walked up to Kira and hugged her tightly. Kira then said "OK, Malia now you need to teach her how not to break me." Lydia then said "Sorry, I just missed you both very much."

Scott came around the corner then said "Aww, she gets a hug and I don't?" Malia ran over to him then hugged him. When Malia finished her hug, Lydia walked up to him then hugged him. Scott then asked "Where is Stiles?" Lydia then replied "He said that there was something importent he had to do and that he would be back in a few months." Scott sighed then said "Guess I don't get to see my best friend for even longer." Malia hugged him again then said "Don't worry, I'll be your best friend now." Everyone laughed at her comment. Scott then said "Why would you want to be my bestfriend when your my sister?" Malia smiled then jumped up and down clapping. Everyone smiled at her then Scott said "All of you are my family." They all walked up to hom then hugged him.

When the bell rung, everyone hurried into there classes and said there goodbyes. Malia and Lydia had the same classes, so Malia just followed her around. Lydia didn't mind, she kinda injoyed the company of Malia.

After school, Lydia and all if there group was talking in the parking lot when they heard someone say "Hey Malia." They all looked over at some girl with red hair and glasses. Malia waved back then said "I'll be right back." Malia ran over to the nerdy looking girl and they walked off talking. Scott then said "OK, we just got ditched." Kira put her hand on Scotts sholder then Lydia said "We should be happy for her. She made a new friend with some nerdy girl."Scott sighed then said "I guess your right. Maybe she will meet up with us later." Lydia felt sad but she didn't know why.

Later that day, Malia walked into her and Lydia's room but Lydia wasn't there. Malia sighed then she pulled out her phone then sent a message to lydia saying "Where are you guys?" Malia waited for a reply but she never got one. Malia sighed then walked outside to go on a walk by herself. When she walked a few blocks away from Lydia's house, she saw that guy who tryed to rob them yesterday night. The guy pulled his gun out on some girl then said "Just give me your money, I have somewhere to be." The girl was about to hand him the money when Malia walked over there and said "Really, are you trying to get yourself killed?" The guy turned around and when he saw Malia, he dropped his gun then ran off. But when the gun hit the ground, it went off and there was a loud noise then Malia fell to the ground. The girl started to scream and then Malia blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

When Malia woke up, she was in the hospitel with all her friends around. Then she heard Lydia yell "Malia!" And then She hugged her. Malia could tell that they all were crying at one point but lydia which was crying right now. Malia smiled and then said "Hey guys, what happened?" Lydia finally let go then Scott said "Some guy dropped a gun and it went off. You were shot but your fine now. It only hit your sholder. You passed out cause of blood loss." Malia then remembered everything and then she said "Yeah, I remember, it was that one guy from the other night that Lydia told me not to kill." Lydia then said "Wait, it was that guy? I wish I didn't stop you from killing him." Malia then shook her head and said "He didn't mean for the gun to go off. Oh, and I'm glad you stopped me." Lydia smiled then hugged Malia again. After Lydia let go, everyone else hugged Malia.

When Malia was let out of the hospitel, Lydia drove her home. When Lydia got to her door, she opened it and helped Malia out. When Lydia got Malia to the front door, Lydia leaned her up against a wall outside then she unlocked the door and she was about to help Malia in. When Lydia looked at her, she froze. Malia noticed then said "What, is there something in my hair?" Lydia giggled then she leaned over and kissed Malia. Malia looked at her puzzled then asked "What was that for?" Lydia smiled then said "Because I almost lost you today and I didn't want to miss my chance of doing that." Malia smiled then Lydia helped her into the house. They finally made it into Lydia and her room. Lydia helped her onto the bed then layed down beside her.

Late that night, Malia woke up to Lydia having another bad dream. Malia woke her up and then asked "Was it about Allison again?" Lydia shook her head then said "No, it was about you." Malia looked at her then said "What about me?" Lydia began to cry as she said "I dreamed you got shot and the doctors couldn't do anything to save you and-" Malia cut her off "It's OK, I'm fine. See." Lydia was still crying so Malia did the only thing she could think of. Malia fastly leaned over and kissed Lydia. Lydia quickly responded and kissed her back. After a few minutes, Malia pulled back and said "Don't worry, I am fine." Lydia stood up then said "I'll be right back. I need a cold shower." Malia smiled then asked "Mind if I join?" Lydia laughed then said "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Oh and by the way, who was that girl from the school who called you over to her the other day?" Malia shrugged then said "She's a girl that heard about me in the wild and wanted to do an enterview on it." Lydia smiled then said "Ok, cause Scott thought you ditched us to hand out with some girl." Malia stood up then said "I would never ditch my family."

Lydia smiled then she slowly pushed malia back until she was on the bed and Lydia was on top of her. Lydia then asked "What about your cold shower?" Lydia leaned down close to Malia's lips then stopped an inch away and said "It can wait for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

The next morning, their group met at a coffee shop to have breakfast together. Scott hugged Malia and then hugged Lydia as they walked in. They all finished hugging and then sat down next to eachother. Malia then said to Scott "Hey, how's your morning?" He shrugged them said "It's alright, just worried if you would be OK or not." Malia smiled then said "Well, I am fine. Mostly cause I had someone amazing at taking care of me." When Malia looked at Lydia and they both smiled, Scott noticed the look in there eyes and then he said "Well, I'm glad she did a good job of it." Malia looked at him and she knew that he figured it out. Scott just nodded slightly and malia smiled at him.

Later that day, Malia was walking home when she saw Scott standing by his car. Malia ran up to him then hugged him and said "You are the best family I could have asked for." Scott laughed then said "And you are the best little sister I could have asked for."

At midnight the group went for a walk together. When Lydia and Malia got home, Lydia pushed Malia on the bed again then got on top of her. Later that night, Malia asked "Are we together?" Lydia moved some of Malia's hair out of her face then said "Well I would hope so." Malia then said "Scott knows." Lydia looked puzzled then asked "How?" He knew by how we were looking at eachother in the coffee shop. Are you upset?" Lydia kissed her then said "Ofcourse not. I'm glad he knows. Hey, and I'm glad that you don't go complete werecoyote on me." Malia smiled then said "Do you want me to?" Lydia laughed then said "Don't even think about it."

When they both were asleep, Lydia didn't have any bad dreams, just good ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Malia and Lydia were at the mall looking for Stiles cause he wanted to talk to them. When they found him, he walked up to them then said "Hey, I need to get straught to the point." Malia nodded then said "Yeah, cause we were watching a movie. Among other thing." Lydia punched her in the arm then said "Sorry, we were having a contest to see who could get drunk first. I lost." Stiles then said "Malia's DNA stops her and any other wear creature from getting drunk." Malia looked at the ground then smiled as lydia punched her in the arm again. Stiles then said "Ok, so I need one of you to steep with me." Both girls looked at him shocked. Malia then asked "What, why?" Stiles then said "Because I met this girl and she wants to sleep with me but I've never done it before and she has."

Lydia just froze as Malia said "No, we are not sex toys." then he said "Malia, I knew you were going to say that, so that is why I asked Lydia here too." Malia growled at him then said "Leave her alone and just go." Stiles then said "I was asking her." Malia pulled out her phone, so she can record the conversation without him knowing. Malia the said "You are not sleeping with her." Stiles then said "Please, I like this girl and I don't want to be a virgin." Lydia then said "OK, non of us are going to sleep with you. Bye." As Malia and Lydia were walking away, Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm then said "Come on, what are friends for?" Malia pushed Stiles off her then said "No, just go somewhere else or I send this recording to Scott." Malia lifted her phone to show him that she was still recording.

Stiles then said "Give it to me or I'll take it from you." Malia shook her head then said "Good luck trying." When Stiles went to take it, Malia threw him back but not hard. Lydia and Malia hurried out of the mall and to Scott's house. When they got there, Scott came out then asked "What's wrong?" Malia then said "Stiles called us and said he wanted to talk to us about something. When we got there, he said he wanted to sleep with one of us and when we said no he started to get angrier. Then this happened." Malia held up Lydia's arm and showed Scott where the red marks were from Stiles. Malia then said "I recorded some of it." Malia handed Scott her phone so he could see it.

Malia: You are not sleeping with her.

Stiles: Please, I like this girl and I don't want to be a virgin.

Lydia: OK, non of us are going to sleep with you. Bye.

Stiles: Come on, what are friends for?

Malia: No, Just go somewhere else or I send this recording to Scott.

Stiles: Give it to me or I'll take it from you.

Malia: Good luck trying.

When Scott finished watching the video, he was shocked but he set that aside to worry about the girls. Scott then said "Are you girls OK?" Malia nodded and so did Lydia. Scott hugged them both and then said "I'll deal with him. He may be my best friend but you don't try to hurt my family."


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Lydia and Malia were both in Scott's house while Scott left to find Stiles. Malia walked up to Lydia and said "Hey, how you holding up?" Lydia sighed then said "I don't know why Stiles would act like that. It makes no sence." Malia put her hand on Lydia's cheek then said "Don't worry, Scott will find out what to do." Lydia smiled and was in awe by Malia's hand on her face. Lydia then said "I know. So what are we gonna do till Scott get's back?" Malia sat next to her on the couch then said "Let's watch sports."

Lydia laughed then said "We are not watching sports, so you can wake up Scott's mom by yelling at the screen." Malia laughed then replied "OK, let's watch a scary movie then." Lydia's smile went away as she said "But scary movies get you paranoid and then I have to stay up telling you that there is no ghost in the TV." Malia wimpered then said "Please." Lydia sighed then said "OK, what scary movie should we see then?" Malia cheered as she bounced up and down on the couch. Malia then said "Let's watch Nightmare On Elm Street." Lydia then said "OK, but I don't want to hear you wimpering tonight."

After the movie, Malia was holding a pillow infront of her face, hiding. Malia had her claws out, holding on to that pillow for her life. Lydia just sighed and shook her head then said "The movie is over, you can uncover your head." Malia slowly put the pillow down then she said "I am never watching scary movies again." Lydia then replied "I thought that was totally fake." Malia growled then said "That is not at all a fake movie. That could happen. Maybe it kills whoever watchs it." Lydia smiled and shook her head again the said "It's just a movie." Malia growled again as the front door oppened.

Malia ran over to Scott the hugged him and said "I'm so glad your back. Now you can pertect me from freddy." Scott looked at Lydia then asked "Let me guess, you let her watch Nightmare On Elm Street?" Lydia nodded then Scott sighed and said "OK, you girls can sleep over if you want." Malia then cheered and said "Yay! Thank you." Malia hugged Scott. Scott smiled then said "And don't worry about Freddy, he can't hurt you with your hole pack here." Malia looked at him puzzled then the rest of their pack walked in. Scott smiled at how happy Malia was about everyone being there. Malia finally let go of him the ran and hugged the others.

Late that night, everyone was watching family movies. Malia was laying on Lydia's sholder while holding her hand. Scott was right next to them with Kira next to him. Isaac was talking to Liam and Derek. Emily and Hayden were playing card games. Chris was fixing one of his guns while Allison was watching TV next to Isaac. They heard a knock on the door, so Malia stood up then said "I'll get it." Malia walked over to the door then opened it. When she saw Stiles, she asked "What are you doing here?" Malia stepped outside then shut the door.

A few minutes later, Scott looked around their group to find Malia but didn't see her. Scott then said "Where is Malia?" Lydia replied without looking away from the TV "She said she was going to answer the door." Scott stood up then walked outside to look for her. When Scott got outside, he looked around until he could smell her sent. But when he got her sent, he got someone elses sent too. Scott knew that sent all to well. He ran inside then said "Malia is missing." Everyone looked at him then Lydia said "She might have went on a walk." Scott shook his head then said "Stiles's sent is out there too." Lydia's jaw opened then everyone stood up and they all ran out the door. When they got into their cars, they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

They searched for Malia everywhere, there was no sigh of her. They even tryed to follow her sent but it lead them to a factory. There was nothing there. They checked the floors for hidden doors but nothing. Lydia and Scott started to get very worried about Malia. Scott then got mad and said "If he hurt her then I'll kill him." Lydia began to cry, so Scott ran over to her and said "Don't worry, we will find her and she will be OK." Kira walked in the room and said "We have searched everywhere, I am getting really worried. The rest of the pack is taring this place apart. What are we gonna do?" Kira sat down next to Lydia as everyone else came in and sat down too. They all were looking at the floor. The girls were all in tears and the boys were about to be in tears when Scott said "We can't just give up. Malia is part of are family and we don't leave family behind." Scott stood up then walked over to a wall and punched it as hard as he could. Then he noticed a second room behind it. Everyone else stood up then Scott said "She's behind the wall."

After they got through the wall, they saw Malia tied to a chair and her mouth taped shut. Allison ran over to her while the others were in shock. Allison pulled the tape off of Malia's mouth then Malia yelled "Emily, behind you!" Emily and everyone else ducked as a bullet went over their heads. Emily turned around then kicked Stiles through the wall. Stiles stood up and reached for his gun again but when he was picking it up, Chris grabbed his hand and took the gun from him. Scott then said "What happened to you?"

Stiles smiled then said "Well, you know, I lost a really hot girlfriend and I lost my chance of sleeping with her, so I got someone to sleep with." Everyone looked at Malia as Malia looked at the ground and began to cry. Derek was the first to understand what he meant by that. Derek's claws and teeth came out as he ran at Stiles and slammed him into a wall. Scott ran over to them and pushed Derek back and then asked "What is wrong with you?" Derek growled and then said "He rapped her." Stiles got a smirk on his face as everyone looked at him. Scott looked at Malia and Malia looked up at him and then Scott turned and his claws came out along with the rest of the packs.

Stiles then stabbed Scott in the leg and ran out. Everyone else was about to run after him until Scott said "No, let him go. He won't come back here unless he's got a death wish." Lydia untied Malia and then hugged her as they all began to cry even the guys were crying. They all hugged Malia then Scott said "Let's get you home, OK?" Malia nodded then hugged him and said "As long as Freddy doesn't try to kill me." everyone smiled lightly as Scott said "Don't worry, I don't live on Elm Street." Everyone laughed and as everyone got in there cars, ready to go to Scott's house until Malia said "I need to talk to Lydia for a minute."

Scott nodded as Lydia and Malia got out of the vehicle. Lydia then looked at Malia puzzled as Malia said "I love my family very much and I love you very much, so I wanted to tell you that I'm inlove with you and I am so, glad that I have an awesome family. You guys are everything to me. I just wanted to tell you that." Lydia smiled then hugged Malia and said "We all love you too. We tore this place apart, looking for you." Malia smiled then said "Ready to go?" Lydia then nodded and got into the back of Scott's car with Malia right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

The next day, Malia woke up next to Lydia on the floor. She looked around and saw Scott on the couch with Kira, Isaac holding Allison on the other side of the couch, Chris was next to the fire place, Derek not to far away from them with Emily leaning on the wall next to the door, and Liam and Hayden on the other side of the room.

Malia carefuly got up and then snuck out of the house. Malia walked down the road as she watched the sky with it's beautiful colors. She loved the baby blue color with red curves and the yellow and orange sun. Malia smiled at the thought of them until she walked into someone and fell. Malia sighed then said "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Malia looked over at who is was. Malia said "Wait, I know you." The guy realized who she was and then he started to slowly Back up. Malia then said "Your that guy who shot me."

The guy went to stand up until Malia picked him up by his shirt and said "Have you been robbing anyone since then?" The guy shook his head then said "No, I swear." Malia then said "Good." Malia put him down slowly then said "Now go on your way." The guy ran off as Malia watched him trip over everything in the way. Malia sighed then turned back to started heading back until she saw Stiles.

Malia froze when Stiles said "I'm surprised you let him go and didn't kill him." Stiles noticed her silence and then he said "Don't worry, I already had my fun with you. Now that I have done that, I'm going for Allison or maybe Lydia-" Malia picked him up and threw him onto the road. Stiles began to laugh as he said "Well, seems like you care about Allison and Lydia alot."

Malia growled at him and then he smiled and said "Hmm, or one of them more then the other." Malia picked him up and punched him. He then asked "Allison?" Malia punched him again then he said "No, It can't be her. Oh don't tell me, you fell for Lydia." Malia looked at ground then she threw him down and she said "If you go near any of my family the I will kill you." As Malia was walking back to Scott's house, Stiles yelled "Thank you for helping me choose.

When Malia got back to Scott's house, everyone was sitting on the front porch. When they saw Malia, they ran up to her and Lydia said "Don't ever run off without telling us. We were worried about you." Allison noticed that something was bothering her, so Allison asked "What happened?" Malia looked up at Alison then said "I ran into a few people you guys don't like." Scott asked "Who?" Malia sighed then said "First was that guy who shot me. The second was-" Malia sighed then said "The second was Stiles." Scott asked "What!? What happened?" Malia replied "He said he was done with me because he already had his fun and that he was having trouble choosing between Allison and Lydia."

Everyone began to get angry until Malia said "He found out about me and Lydia. As I was walking away he yelled thank you for helping me choose." Scott walked past them along with some of the wolves to find Stiles. Lydia was looking at the ground until Malia put her hand on Lydia's cheek. Lydia looked up at her then Lydia shook her head and walked off.

Later that day, Malia was sitting on Scott's porch until everyone who left came back. Scott said "You should have stayed here until someone was awake to go with you. If one of these girls get hurt then that's on you." Malia sighed as Scott walked past her. Chris then said "I am not going to risk my daughter for anyone not even you." Everyone walked past her, not looking at her. When they all went in, Malia ran down the stairs and down the road.

Malia ran until she was in the woods with no sigh of anyone around. Malia sat down and began to cry as she was punching a tree. Malia then turned into a werecoyote. When she was in he Coyote form, she started to run again. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. All she was thinking about was to keep running and running until she can't feel her legs.

Scott walked outside to say sorry for what he said to Malia. Scott looked around but didn't see her anywhere, so he walked back inside. He saw everyone sitting around and looking at the floor. Scott then said "Malia is gone again." No one looked up but Allison said "She might have went on another walk alone. She will be back before dark." Scott sighed then said "You are right. She will be back soon."

Later that night, still no sign of Malia. Scott and Lydia were looking for her. They tryed to follow her sent but she was moving to fast to catch her sent. All Scott knew was that Malia ran off herself and was not taken. Everyone searched around and then Lydia said "Maybe she ran into the woods." Scott looked at the trees then said "OK, it's worth a try."

When they ran into the woods to find her, Scott found an area where Malia had to have stopped. Scott saw the tree that Malia was punching because there was blood on it. Scott called everyone else so they all knew where to look. Lydia saw the bloody tree then said yelled "Malia!" Scott looked at her then nodded and he began to yell to "Malia, Where are you!?" There was no other sounds except Lydia's heart beating fast."

It was to dark to follow her tracks, so they had to head back for the night. Scott and the others didn't want to leave her out there but they had no choice. When they got back to Scott's house, Scott said "Everyone, get some sleep tonight. We all have to get up early in the morning to find are missing sister to some and daughter to another." Everyone nodded and layed down to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

When the sun came up, Scott and the pack was in the woods, looking for Malia. They started off from where Malia's sent last was as the all split up, searching around the area. Lydia went off on her own in the woods, so she can find somewhere to sit and cry because she felt horrible about walking away from Malia when she really needed her the most.

Lydia walked past a few scratched up trees until she saw a broken down tree. She sat down on it and put her head on her hands. Lydia cryed for awhile until she heard a snap behind her. Lydia stood up, thinking that it was one of her pack members looking for her. When Lydia saw it was Stiles, she backed up as he walked closer slowly. Stiles had a smile on his face as he asked "Awe, what's wrong, can't find your girlfriend?"

Lydia backed up until her back hit a tree. When Stiles realized, he began to laugh and said "Sorry, you have no where else to run. To bad your girlfriend isn't here to help you."

Lydia replied "The pack isn't to far away, so I can scream and Scott will come find me."

Stiles laughed again "You wont have time to scream."

Lydia saw that he was almost to her, so she screamed "Help!"

Stiles ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth as she tryed to get away from him. Then they heard a noise from the woods. As they turned to see who it was, Lydia kicked his legs out from under him and ran towards the noise, thinking it was Scott. When Lydia felt someone grab her she screamed again "Help!"

The person covered her mouth then said "Shh, he will hear you if you keep screaming."

Lydia turned around and saw when she realized who it was. When she saw Malia's face, she hugged her saying "I'm so glad your OK. Everyone else is out here searching for you. I'm so sorry about walking away from you when you needed me."

Malia smiled "It's OK, I kinda deserved it. I shouldn't have snuck off without telling one of you guys."

Lydia kissed her softly. After they broke apart, they heard a laugh. When they looked back, they saw Stiles standing there. Stiles stopped laughing and said "Awe, you found your girlfriend. How sweet."

Malia growled "Stay away from her unless you want to lose your life today."

Stiles's smile went away "So, your going to try to kill me if I go near your play toy?"

Malia growled again "I will if I have to."

Scott and the others came running out from behind some trees. Scott pushed Stiles further away from the girls and said "If you try to hurt my pack then I will stop you if Malia doesn't tare you apart first."

Stiles wasn't smiling or laughing anymore "So, your going to try to kill me too? That's OK, I will get Lydia sooner or later. Who knows, I might take Malia on another joy rid-"

Before he could finish, Derek slamed him into a tree by his throut and said "You stay away from her and Lydia."

At that threat, Stiles smiled "Hey, don't blame me because Malia or Lydia didn't sleep with me when I asked. Oh, and if you sleep with Malia, she is one hell of a kicker."

Was about to rip his throut out, when Scott said "Derek."

Derek looked at him as Scott signaled him to look at Malia. Malia was looking at the ground, tears slowly make there way down her face. Derek let go of Stiles's throut then walked slowly upto Malia. Lydia noticed, so she finally saw Malia crying." Lydia hugged her then said "Let's go to Scott's house, so this idiot can't talk to you."

Malia sighed "It's OK, I can't leave my family behind."

Scott walked a bit closer "It's OK, we got this. We will all meet up at my house."

Malia nodded then hugged Scott as he kissed her forhead. Then malia hugged Derek and said "Thank you, you guys are the best brothers I could ever as for."

Then they heard Liam and Isaac scoft. Malia looked at them then said "I meant all of you boys except Chris. He's like a dad to me."

Chris laughed "I guess I have alot of kids then."

They all smiled as Lydia and Malia began to head back out of the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Lydia and Malia went into Scott's house then sat down on the couch. Lydia was crying and so was Malia. Lydia was happy that she found her girlfriend and Malia was thinking about what Stiles said in the woods. Lydia knew that was why she was crying but she didn't know what to say to make Malia feel better. Lydia thought that if she doesn't do something that Malia might push her away, so she leaned over and kissed Malia. At first Malia didn't respond but after awhile she warmed up to the kiss and began to kiss Lydia back.

By the time everyone got back it was late, so they figured that Malia and Lydia were asleep. They tryed to sneak into the house but when they all got in, Malia and Lydia were in the kitchen. They all went in and saw Malia sitting down as Lydia was cooking. Scott sniffed but he couldn't tell what it was, so he asked "What are you guys cooking."

Lydia turned to face him "Well, I am cooking a soup for everyone. Malia isn't cooking because she has never cooked in her life."

Malia shrugged "I was living in the woods to long that most of the important facts in my life never happened."

Scott sat down next to her "OK, I guess we will have to teach you tomorrow then, as a family."

Malia smiled then hugged him "You all are the best family I could ever ask for."

Chris walked closer then said "Malia I am sorry about what I said to you yesterday. You all are my kids in one way or another."

Malia gave a slight smile "It's OK, you just have to many children to keep track of."

They all laughed then eventully they were all were sitting at the dining room table. Scott was on the left side of Malia and Lydia was on the right of her. They were talking about the food. Scott took a sip of the soup then said "This is the best soup I have ever had."

Lydia smiled "Thank you Scott. What do you think Malia?"

Malia looked up from the bowl of soup with a huge grin on her face "Lydia, this is the only soup I have ever had. It tastes amazing though."

Scott faced Malia "What do you mean? Is this really the first time you have ever had soup?"

Malia nodded "Before living in the woods my sister couldn't have liquid food because it would make her sick, so my mom made a rule that no one in the house was aloud to eat soup around her."

Lydia kissed her head "Well, I think we found the food Malia is making tomorrow. What do you think Scott."

Malia glipsed at him as he said "That sounds really great. What do you guys think?"

Everyone looked at Scott as he asked "What does everyone say about Malia making soup tomorrow because this is the first time she has ever had soup?"

Everyone smiled at malia then they all said "Sounds like a plan. Malia, you will make a really good soup."

Malia clapped "Thank you guys and girls. I love you all."

They all smiled at Malia's cheerfulness. Lydia hugged Malia then said "Malia I have all the faith in the would that you will be an amazing cook."

Malia kissed her cheek "Thanks. But the sooner we all get some sleep the sooner I can make soup."

Scott nodded in agreement "OK, everyone when you all are done eating, we should all get some sleep."

When everyone was done eating and the dishes were in the sink, they were all in there natural sleeping areas. Malia was holding Lydia in her arms as Lydia was thinking about something and malia noticed. Malia kissed the top of Lydia's head then asked "What are you thinking about?"

Lydia glipsed up at Malia "I was wondering why you never came out of the forest. Did you just stay as a coyote or did you change back every now and then?"

Malia sighed then layed her head back "I sometimes changed back but I was mostly in my coyote form. I never came out of the woods because I didn't want to have to face my dad after what happened. I felt safer in the woods because it felt like it was home. Now though, I have a home and a family who I love very much."

Lydia glipsed up at Malia then smiled. Lydia leaned up and kissed her and said "Tomorrow your family is going to teach you how to make soup."

Malia laughed "I know and I can't wait. Goodnight Lydia."

Lydia layed her head back down on Malia "Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Malia was at lydia's house when she heard someone walking into the house. Malia hurried into the house to find out who it was. When she made it to Lydia's room, she slowly opened the door and as soon as she saw someone, she grabbed them by the throut and slammed them into the wall. When she realized it was Scott, she let go and backed up. Malia said "I am so sorry. I thought you were a robber or something."

Scott laughed "One hell of a grip, Malia."

Malia hugged him "I am so glad it was you and not some killer."

Scott smiled when she finally let him go. Malia then woundered something. Malia asked "Not that I'm not happy that your here but why are you here?"

Scott began to look around the room "Lydia sent me to make sure you were OK. Where were you anyway.

Malia shrugged "I was in the back yard, looking for something to do.

Scott looked puzzled "Why didn't you come back to my house then?"

Malia shrugged again "I didn't want to stay inside all day because it kinda gets boring after awhile. Not saying that you guys are boring or anything."

Scott hugged Malia "I'm just glad your OK."

Malia sighed as she let go of Scott "Do you know where lydia is?"

Scott walked out of the room with malia as he said "She is with Chris and Liam trying to find where Stiles is hidding."

Malia leaned against the wall and sighed again. When Scott noticed, he asked "Are you OK?"

Malia looked at the ground "I have no idea. What if we don't find him?"

Scott chuckled "Well your filled with hope."

Malia smiled "Sorry, I just don't want anyone else getting hurt like I did and like you did."

Scott leaned next to her "What do you mean like I did?"

Malia layed her head on his sholder "He is your best friend. That must hurt alot."

Scott hugged her "He was my best friend. My best friend is gone though cause my best friend would have never done something like this to anyone. Not even his own friends."

Malia got off the wall as she said "What are we gonna do when we find him?"

Scott shrugged as he moved his head, telling Malia it was time to go " I don't know what is going to happen. I guess we will have to wait and see."

When they got to Scott's house, Lydia was sitting on the front steps. As Malia was opening her door, Lydia looked up and smiled at her. Malia sat next to her then said "Hey."

Lydia grabbed her hand "Hey babe."

Malia looked at her puzzled for a second "Are you OK?"

Lydia nodded "Yeah, I was just waiting on you guys so we could all go get something to eat."

Malia smiles "Let's get the others so we can go."

Before Malia stands up, she leans over and kisses Lydia's head. When Malia walks out of Scott's house with the group, Lydia puts her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. They all hurry to get into the car because they haven't ate anything all day but they knew not to fill up of food because tonight Malia was going to cook.

After they got back it was still a little early so they played some bourd games. First they played Bingo but Malia won three times in a row. Then Malia and Issac played Chess but Malia didn't understand it so she tore it up. Lydia and everyone else laughed. When it finally got late and everyone was hungry, Malia, Lydia, and Scott went into the kitchen. Lydia and Scott were there for moral support.

Malia sighed "OK, where do I start?"

Lydia walked up behind her and said "You need to turn on the stove."

Malia looked at Lydia "Well, I know that. Are you going to help me or just watch me fail?"

Lydia and Scott laughed lightly. Scott then said "I don't know if your ready to do this."

Malia turned and glared then stuck her toung out at him "OK, lets do this."

When they finished cooking, everyone went into the kitchen and grabbed some soup. Everyone clapped for Malia cause they all loved it. Lydia stood up after she finished her food and then she set it into the sink. Lydia slowly snuck behind Malia then put her arms around her as she kissed her cheek.

Lydia whispered into Malia's ear "Great food babe. I should hire you as a personal cook."

Malia leaned back then whispered "As long as you pay me. Oh, and I don't mean in money."

Lydia chuckled "OK, so what kind of payment do you want then?"

Malia kissed her then said "Well, I know one way you can pay me back. Are you sure you can keep up though?"

Lydia was about to reply but they heard Scott say "Are you two going to make out or just talk dirty to eachother?"

Everyone laughed and so did Malia as Lydia turned red. When it got late, everyone left to their own houses. Malia and Lydia got home and then headed up to their own bedroom. It was a romantic night for the both of them to put it in small words.


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

"Malia, don't do it!" Lydia yell as her girlfriend was on the edge of a cliff, talking to Stiles. Lydia couldn't get up the cliff to stop Malia from what she was about to do. "Please Malia, I can't let you do this. I can't let you go because I need you!"

Malia turned and smiled at Lydia then she spun around, grabbed Stiles as she jumped off the cliff. "Malia!"

Calling Malia's name was the last thing she heard as she began to be woken up by Malia shaking her. "Lydia, wake up. Your having a bad dream."

When Lydia realized that it was just a dream, she grabbed Malia as she kissed her. Malia finally broke the kiss because she needed to breath. Malia stared at Lydia as Lydia began to cry. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"I had that dream again. Malia, please don't ever leave me. I Need you." Lydia replied.

Malia kissed Lydia's forehead gentally then whispered "I'm not going anywhere."

Later, they all went to the woods. They got word that Stiles had a camp there so they went to check it out. The only one who wasn't aloud to go was Malia because what happened at the factory. Lydia and Scott wanted to stay with her but they both knew they had to find Stiles before he did something to anyone of them.

Malia was told to wait out in Scott's car on the edge of the woods. She waited for awhile but then she got bored so she desided to go for a walk. As Malia was walking, she heard someone near her. "Scott, Lydia, is that you?"

There was no reply though so Malia desided to continue her stroll through the woods. As the aproched a cliff in the far back, Malia heard a voice of someone she knows. Lydia walked over to Malia. "I thought Scott told you to wait in the-"

Lydia froze when she noticed where they were. "Malia, we need to get back to the car now."

Malia stared at Lydia, puzzled until she realized Lydia's dream happened here. "Lydia, it was just a dream. Everything is OK."

"Is it?" Both girl turned to see Stiles aproching them. Malia made sure that Lydia was behind her. Stiles walked onto the cliff edge then he turned around to realize that Malia moved alot closer then he thought.

Lydia was standing at the bottom of the cliff as she began to call to Malia. "Malia, don't do it!"

Malia knew this was what Lydia had been dreaming about but she also knew it was the only way to get rid of Stiles once and for all. "Please Malia, I can't let you do this. I can't let you go because I need you!"

Malia turned to look at her girlfriend one last time before she spun around and jumped off the cliff bringing Stiles with her. All Malia last remembered was Lydia calling her name as she went down.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

When Malia woke up, she was in the hospital with Scott and Allison in chairs at her bed side. Allison was the first one to realize that Malia was awake. Allison stood up and said "Malia, your awake!"

Malia smiled as Scott stood up too. "Hey guys, what happened?"

Scott walked over to her bed "How much of it do you remember?"

Malia leaned up with a struggle because of the pain. Malia looked around then noticed that they were the only two who was at her bed side. "I remember being on a cliff with Stiles as Lydia screamed my name. Then I remember pulling him off the cliff with me and the last sound i heard was Lydia screaming my name one last time."

Scott sat back down as he got prepared to explain what happened after "Well, when you pulled him off with you, there was a little ledge so Stiles landed on the ledge but as soon as you started going down, you hit your head and got knocked unconscious. I was luckly fast enough to get to the edge of the cliff, so I could pull you up."

Malia smiled then said "I'm glad I always got you guys to save me when I get hurt or even worse. Where is everyone?"

Allison answered before he did "They all headed home to get some rest after we all finally calmed down Lydia."

Malia nodded "Well, when can I go home?"

Scott then spoke up "The doctor said tomorrow."

Malia sighed then layed back down, knowing that it was going to be awhile. The next day, Allison came and picked her up from the hopsital. Malia noticed that Allison was the only one in the car. She felt hurt that no one else came to see her, so the hole ride back she didn't say anything. When they arrived at Scott's house, there was a few people outside, Chris, Scott, Hayden, and Liam.

Everyone ran over to Malia after saying their prayers that shes alive. After everyone hugged her, they hurried inside to give everyone the good news. When Malia finally entered the house, Everyone yelled suprise. Malia was so caught off gaurd, that she almost fell but luckly Scott pulled her back up to her feet. "Are you OK?"

Malia nodded happily "Yeah, I just didn't exspect this. Honestly, I thought you guys didn't care."

Lydia, Scott, Kira, Allison, Chris, Derek, Emily, Liam, and Hayden looked at Malia then everyone laughed as they all yelled "Idiot!"

Malia's face went blank "Yes, that totally means you care about me." She said sarcastically.

Lydia walked closer "Ofcourse we care about you. Your part of are family. Oh, and we don' just care about you, we love you."

Malia's eyes began to water so everyone awed as they hugged her. When it began to get darker, Lydia and Malia snuck out of the house. When they got to the porch, Malia kissed Lydia as she cried. Lydia felt Malia crying so she pulled back and asked "Are you OK?"

Malia slowly nodded "Yeah, I'm just happy that I got you guys. I love all of them and I love you, alot."

Lydia kissed her again "I love you alot too."

Lydia wipped the tears away then hugged Malia in a tight embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

"Scott, can you help me hunt? I'm really bored and Lydia doesn't wanna come with me because her and Allison are going to the mall." Malia asked as she sat down next to the rest of the group.

Scott shrugged, "Why not. Who else wants to come with us?"

Everyone sadly had things they planned on doing so it was just Malia and Scott this time. When they were in the car, Malia was singing along to one of Katy Perry's tracks while driving. Scott was in the passenger seat, recording it while laughing. Malia knew he was recording her but she was to lost in the beat of the music. As they pulled up to the spot where they normally hunt, Malia jumped out the car with the worlds biggest smile on her face. "Are you ready to lose?" asked Scott.

Normally they go hunting and they make a game of who the first person to get a deer and get it back to the truck wins. Malia laughed because she always wins. "Oh please Scott, you know you can't beat me at this. I have lived in the woods alot longer then I have lived with people."

Scott hugged her "Well, that is going to change. You are stuck with us forever. We're a family now."

Malia smiled up at him and her returned it. "Alright, get ready, set, go!"

After the last words left his mouth, Malia and Scott raced threw the trees with their bows in hand. Malia's eyes were glowing blue from the feeling of what was around her. To her, this was her home. This was where she was raised. Sure, she loved being with Scott and his pack and all the great people that came with it, but this was a part of who she was. She finally came out of her thoughts by the smell of a deer near her. She slowed her pace so she didn't scare it off. When the deer was in sight, Malia pulled out an arrow and drew back the bow string. When she was sure it was going to hit, she released it. The arrow flew threw the air and straight into the deer. She smiled to herself as she howled to let Scott know she won. Minutes later, Scott came threw the tree and highfived Malia. "Nice Shot."

Malia cheered as she chanted "I win, I win, I win." Over and over.

Scott smiled as she did so. "OK, lets get the deer home. You did amazing like always, Malia. I'm proud of you. As your pack leader and as your friend."

Malia hugged him then they both started to skin the deer to make it lighter as the brought it back home. It was still kinda early when they got back so they put the meat in Scott's fridge. Everyone was still gone so Scott and Malia played bored games. Though after awhile they got bored of it. "Hey, lets prank them when they get here." Scott said.

Malia smiled. "OK, but we better be quick. They will be back soon."

As they finished setting up everything, they put cameras to record their reactions. When everyone got back, Scott and Malia hid.

First, Lydia opened the door and got a bucket of milk poured on her head. Then Allison opened the fridge and freaked out when a fake snake jumped out at her. The last on was for Isaac which he fell for and ended up getting christmas lights tied around him. When they finally figured out it was Scott and Malia who pranked them, they started to search the house for them so Scott and Malia climbed out the window. They ran a couple blocks just to make sure they were safe before they fell to the ground laughing. "They are so going to kill us." Scott said.

Malia shrugged, "Hey, at least you didn't prank your girlfriend. Mine is going to kill me."

Scott stood up then help Malia up as he said, "I think your right."

He pointed behind them. When Malia looked over there, Allison, Isaac, and a still soaked Lydia stood there, mad as hell. When they saw the look on their faces, Malia and Scott ran as fast as they could with Allison, Isaac, and Lydia running after them. They were close to a pool area so Malia had an idea. When Lydia and the other two looked into the pool, they felt something push them from behind. As they fell into the pool, Malia and Scott stood on dry land, laughing again. As The three came up for air, Scott grabbed Malia's sholder and they both ran to Scott's house.

When they got back, they waited for the three people they pranked to get there, but they didn't show up. After awhile they took down the cameras and watched the video as they laughed when watching it. Isaac slowly walked in with a video camera as Allison and Lydia were holding buckets of ice. When they got behind the couch ready to dump it on them, Scott and Malia stood up and knocked the ice on the two girls. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to try to sneak up on a werewolf and a werecoyote?" Malia asked.

Allison and Lydia stormed out of the room with Isaac right behind them. After Scott and Malia high fived again, they started to cook the deer they caught this morning. "I think we won." Scott said.

Malia nodded, "They are so not going to forgive us for this."

Scott laughed, "I know, thats the best thing about this day. We just got to watch out for what their next plan is."

Scott and Malia nodded at the same time. Malia never could be happier. This was her home now and nothing could change that. Not even the rath of her girlfriend. She will always love the woods and everything in it, but this was where she belong. With her pack, but more importantly, her family.


	15. Chapter 15

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Lydia and Allison was still upset about Scott and Malia pranking them. Isaac, being a guy, got over it and was back to speaking terms with them. Malia has been trying to talk to Lydia for weeks now, but everytime she tries, Allison pulls Lydia away to make sure she doesn't cave. Scott hasn't gotten anywhere with Allison. When he tries to talk to her, Allison dumps the closest thing ontop of his head. Malia knocked on Lydia's door, praying that she would answer. Lydia opened the door, expecting it to be Allison, but when she realized who it was, she tried to shut the door, but Malia put her hand on the door, to stop it.

"What do you want? Are you here to prank me again?" Lydia spoke with anger and sarcasum in her voice.

"OK, I deserved that. Look, I am sorry about the hole milk and the swimming pool thing. I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or hurt Allison's feelings."

Lydia so badly wanted to forgive Malia, but Allison pulled up in the driveway. "Lydia, are you coming?"

Lydia looked at Malia and then back at Allison. She knew she would have to make a choice. The love of her life would have to wait because Allison and her made a promise to stick together on this. "Excuse me." Lydia said as she walked right past Malia and left her standing there as she got into Allison's car. Malia sighed as she watched Lydia drive off with Allison. As Malia was walking back to Scott's house, she called Isaac. Malia wanted to let him know that she was going to look for Stiles. "Malia, is anyone else going with you?" He asked.

"No, I kinda need to talk to him alone. It is two O'clock, I will call you at four."

Before Isaac could argue about it, Malia hung up on him. When Malia got to Scott's house, she grabbed her jacket and was out the door, leaving her phone. As Malia made her way through the forest, She heard someone following her. When she turned to see who it was, a wolf stood there watching her. Malia bent down to try and pet it, but brush breaking in the background scared the wolf away. Malia stood to see Stiles standing by a couple of trees. "What are you doing out here all alone? Did you run away because of a bad break up with Lydia or an agruement between the pack?"

Malia didn't plan on fighting Stiles. She knew that he was human and she could easly take him, but she just wanted to talk to him about Lydia. "I'm not here to get into it with you. I wanted to ask you why are you doing this. Is it because me and Lydia?"

Stiles smirked, "No, it's because I was apart of Scott's pack before you came around and ruined that! I had a chance to get Lydia, but you stole her from me. You deserve all of whats coming to you and your new pack."

Malia growled, "Your wrong about something. Lydia was never going to be yours. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself."

Stiles noticed the tone of Malia's voice, "Let me guess, Lydia left you."

Malia looked at the ground for a second but looked back up at him, "At least I know that I love her. You are just phyco that you don't know love from being horny."

When the last words left Malia's mouth Stiles pulled a gun and shot her arm before running off. Malia could feel the stinging pain from the bullet. She knew that it was a silver bullet. As Malia rushed through the forest, trying to get to Chris's house, she noticed the wound was getting worse and worse by the second. When she made it to Chris's house, she knocked hard enough that the door almost came flying through the house. When Chris answered, he notice Malia's loss of color. "Malia, what happened!?"

Before Malia could answer, Allison came around the corner and was shocked at the site. "Malia, are you OK? Who did this?"

Malia opened her mouth to say something but she started to fall to the floor so Chris and Allison had to hurry to catch her. She began to black out but then felt all her life come back to her. "This isn't just a silver bullet, it has wolfs bane in it. I have another bullet like this in my room. Allison, bring me one and I can cure her." Chris barked orders to his daughter. Before Malia could black out, she felt all her life coming back to her. When she looked up, she noticed Chris poured the wolfs bane inside her bullet wound. "Thank you so much. I so owe you my life." Malia said in releaf.

Malia stood slowly and hugged them both. "Don't tell anyone else about this cause I don't need them to worry about me getting hurt again."

Chris and Allison didn't like the idea of not knowing what happened exactly, but they just nodded. Malia hugged them one last time before she left, on her way to Scott's place. She just wanted to see Lydia and her friends again before she went to sleep. As she slowly snuck into his house and up the stairs, she slowly checked to make sure they are all OK. Malia slowly opened Lydia's room door that she was staying in and as she did that Lydia slowly leaned up from the bed to meet sleepy eyes. Malia walked carefully to the side of the bed and then kneeled down. Her eyes never left Lydia's and Lydia's eyes never left Malia's. There was a silence between them, but both knew that there was nothing needed to be said.

Lydia softly grabbed Malia's hand and pulled her onto the bed. All Lydia could think about was how much she missed Malia's arms tightly around her. Malia, on the other hand, was thinking about how glad she was that she didn't die today and that was because she wouldn't have gotten to see Lydia's beautiful smile again. Malia held Lydia tightly until they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep and dreams of eachother.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Scott and Allison were on good terms now and everything was getting back to normal. Chris, Scott, Allison, Issac and Lydia have been working on a project, so Malia didn't really get much time with them. Malia stayed away from the woods lately after she got shot and almost died. She hated it but, Chris and Allison thought it would be better for her safty even though they had no idea what happened to her.

Issac knocked on the door of Scott's room that Malia had been hanging out in. Malia said loudly, "Come in."

Issac opened the door and saw Malia just sitting there, staring out the window. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said as he sat next to her in another chair.

She looked at him then nodded for him to continue. "I wanted to know if you found Stiles while you were out there in the woods?"

Malia sighed then she took off her jacket to reveal a bandage. Issac looked at it for a second before he began to realize. "Did he shoot you?"

Malia nodded, "Yeah, I found him out there, I asked my question and we began to argue. Then he pulled a gun out and shot me before he ran off. It was a silver bullet but, there was wolves bane in it."

Issac wasn't liking this story at all. "Wait, if there was wolves bane in it then how..."

He trailed off, worried about what her answer will be but, Malia began to answer anyway. "I managed to get to Chris's house in time. He had another bullet like that so he reversed it and saved me. Allison was there but, neither of them know what happened. I made them promise not to tell anyone about me getting shot."

Issac felt so bad for his close friend and new family member. Malia was his sister and he didn't want anything like this to happen to her. He hugged her the spoke again, "I am so-"

They were interrupted by the door opening behind them. Scott popped his head threw the door then said, "Hey Isaac, we need your help with that thing. Oh, hi Malia."

Malia smiled at him then waved. Issac looked at Malia, not wanting to leave her alone at a time like this. Malia nodded for him to go with Scott so he did. Malia sat in there for awhile then went down stairs to see how everyone else was doing. When she got down there though, there was no one there. She knew what they were all doing was probably dealing with something important so she went into the kitchen to get some water when she found a note with her name on it. She read it aloud.

Dear Malia,

Sorry if we disappeared on you. We have some stuff to take care of so we will be gone for a few days. You will have the house all to yourself for a while so have fun. We love you!

Sincerely,

Your family

Malia was happy about her note so she put it in her pocket to take with her wherever she was planning on going. She was smiling, thinking about how much trouble she could get in without them telling her to behave.

Two Days Later

The group was heading back to the house. Lydia missed her girlfriend so much. She couldn't wait to see her.

When they returned to Scott's house and they were freaking out. There was bullet holes all threw the house walls and windows. The door was kicked in and there was police tape everywhere. They hurried into the house to see if there was any sigh of Malia. There was a note on the counter that said.

Guys, if you read this then I'm not there. I don't have time to explain but I have to write fast. Stiles has a new gang and they like to play with guns. Stay away from the woods! Goodbye guys for now.

Sincerely,

Malia

There was a little blood on the paper. Scott could tell by the smell that it wasn't Malia's blood though. Everyone was still scared though. They all ended up in tears, fearing the worst happened to their beloved Malia.


	17. Chapter 17

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

It was a sunny morning when the pack desided to go on a trip to Independence Missouri. It would take twenty four hours to get there so, Scott and Chris rented some vehicles for the trip. One was a nice truck with a big truck bed. Issac layed down some blankets and pillows for Malia and Lydia to lay on. Scott, Chris, Issac, and Allison hung a tarp over the back to protect them from rain. Lydia layed her head on Malia's shoulder and sighed happily. Malia smiled, leaned down and kissed Lydia's head as she whispered, "I could get used to this. Me holding you in my arms, the wind blowing through our hair. It's amazing."

Lydia looked up to meet Malia's eyes and all she saw there was love and passion mixed with peace. Malia leaned down and met Lydia's lips in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled away, Malia whispered, "I love you."

Lydia's smile got bigger at Malia's harmonious words. "I love you too. I can't imagine living without you right beside me to keep me grounded. Before I knew you, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what I was. But now, I know that I am a siren that fell in love with a coyote."

Malia layed her head back down and watched the morning turn to night. Lydia fell asleep a few hours ago. This is where Malia wanted to be, with the people she loved and called her family. Most importantly, the women she fell in love with laying in her arms, sleeping soundly. Malia moved Lydia off her arm so, she could take the tarp down, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Malia got the tarp down but, notice Lydia stirring in her sleep. Her eyes opened to see Malia smile apologetically and whisper, "I'm sorry, I tryed to be quiet. It didn't go as I planned."

Lydia only awoke because the lack of contact and warmth of the other girls touch. Lydia had a gentle smile on her face as she said, "clearly. It's fine. I just thought I was annoying you so, you were moving away from me."

Malia's smile faded into a look that Lydia couldn't read. When Malia finally spoke, her voice was rasp, as if choking back tears. "I love you. I don't know if you understand how much I love you. You are the air that I breathe. You are the passion in my heart. You are my present and my future. You are my everything."

Lydia didn't know that her words upset Malia. Lydia didn't know what to do so, she leaned up and captured Malia's lips in swift yet affectionate kiss. Lydia pulled away and said, "You are my everything too. I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Malia...I just want you to be happy. As long as you are happy being with me, then I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Lydia didn't wait for Malia to respond, she just pulled Malia down on top of her. Only when their lips met in a beloved kiss, did Malia aloud herself to cry. Malia pulled back after a couple minutes but, their noses were still touching. Malia softly whispered, "My everything."

Lydia turned around so, Malia could hold her in cozy embrace. They fell asleep like that. the two girls awoke by the sunlight beaming down on them. Malia could smell the rain coming so, she leaned up and hung the tarp back up. As Malia got relaxed again, the rain roughly on the tarp. Lydia turned on her phone and played Malia and her favorite song called Imagination by Shawn Mendes. It was their favorite song because they sung it together all the time.

When the group finally got to the hotel, they went upstairs to unpack. Scott and Malia thought it would be a good idea to go watch a movie in the theaters then go for a group night swim. The group desided to watch Ice Age: Collision Course. After the movie, they were starved from the trip. They went to a restaurant called Tim's Pizza. It was an amazing dinner. They laughed, they told jokes, and they truly had fun. When they got back to their hotel, they climbed the fence to the pull and everyone dived in at the same time. No one cared that they were still wearing their jeans and T-shirts. Malia and Lydia were staying close by eachother, not wanting to be anywhere away from the other.

Scott was making out with Kira at the side of the pool. Issac and Allison were doing the same thing on the other side. Chris was trying to ignore the fact his daughter was making out with someone. Liam and Derek were restling in the pool and Emily and Hayden were placing bets on who would win. Malia smirked at Lydia and Lydia gave her a confused look. Lydia was leaning against the wall of the pool as Malia swiftly moved closer to the girl. Malia put her hands on the swimming pool walls, traping Lydia in the middle. Lydia smiled, knowing what Malia was doing. "What is with you? Was the twenty four hour drive that terrible without being able to..."

Lydia's words trailed off as Malia's lips met her neck softly. Malia smirked, she managed to silence Lydia Martin. Malia pulled back with a cocky smirk on her face as Lydia didn't move. Then Malia leaned in and whispered, "Be careful. You might drowned."

Before Lydia could ask what she meant, Malia playfully shoved her head into the water and swam away. Lydia, trying to recover what just happened, chased after the coyote. Lydia didn't stand a chance on catching up to her so, Malia took pitty on her and slowed down just enough for the siren to catch her. The group stopped what they were doing to laugh at the couple splashing eachother. They soon joined in on splashing eachother. When Malia and Lydia finally noticed the group, they were getting splashed by all of them. Laughter rushed through the night air as they played.

None of them payed attention to the manager coming out of the building. Before they knew it, the man was yelling. "Hey, the pool is off limits! Out now!"

Everyone hurried over the fence and ran around the corner. Luckly it was to dark so, the manager couldn't tell who they were. The pack hurried around the entire building and ran up to their rooms. After the doors were shut they laughed and was texting eachother about it. When it was time to sleep, they texted goodnight to eachother and layed in their beds. Malia and Lydia shared a room. Scott and Kira shared the one on the left of them. Issac and Allison shared the room on the right of them. Hayden and Liam's room was on the other side of Scott's. Emily and Derek were down the hall. Chris had his room to himself on the end of the hall, across from Derek's.

Lydia waited for Malia to finish what she started in the pool and that was exactly what she did. Morning came to fast. No one wanted to leave this place. It was amazing but, they knew they had to. After everything was packed up and in the car, they got into they vehicles they were in on the way here. Before Malia and Lydia got on the back, Malia leaned over and kissed Lydia. Both smiling into the kiss. They only pulled away when they heared their pack cheering and clapping. Malia turned and looked at them as Lydia was climbing into the back. Malia stuck her tongue out at them then jumped on, ready for the long trip home.

Auther's Note: Hey, I know that this had nothing to do with my last chapter but I thought it would be fun to add a moment for the group. This scene is before all the stuff in the previous chapter. I know this was a long chapter. I hope you injoyed it. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Scott awoke to Lydia screaming in her sleep. He rushed to her side, softly shaking her awake. He spoke sweetly. "Lydia, take it easy there. It was just a nightmare."

When Lydia opened her eyes, they looked like glass from crying. Scott gave her a second to realize whats going on before he pulled her into a tight embrace to calm her. Lydia cryed into his shoulder while rambling about her dream. "Malia. We have to find her. I had a dream that they got to her. Stiles' friends got to her before we could."

Scott held her for a minute as she cryed. When he heard her heart rate return to normal, he lifted her head and spoke. "Lydia, we will find her. Malia is smart and she lived in the wild for years before we found her. She will be OK. When the sun comes up, we will leave to go get are Malia back. She is family, and not just because she a coyote, because she has a kind heart, because she makes everyone laugh, and because she would do anything for anyone in this group. Oh, and the most important thing. She loves you. That is why she is our family and we will do anything to get her back."

Lydia hugged him again and layed back down to try and sleep. Scott desided to sit right next to Lydia all night incase she had a bad dream again. Lydia stayed calm for the rest of the night until the sun was high enough to start the trip. When everyone was up and ready, they left to the woods. Malia had to be somewhere close because the pack could smell her scent. They split up into groups so they could cover more ground. Lydia was traviling with Scott to her old cave. Isaac was traviling with Allison. Isaac desided that him and Allison should look deeper into the woods. Everyone was set with their plan and their team so they headed off.

Allison found footprints through the trees. She couldn't tell who had been through there though. Isaac could smell Malia's scent though so they followed it. Threw the trees, there was a clearing. It was bright and beautiful there. They stayed walking threw the clearing until they saw Malia running threw the woods. Allison was about to call out to her when Isaac covered her mouth and pulled her behind a tree. Isaac could smell them before they came. Four people with guns came out of the trees shooting at Malia. The people chased after Malia as she hurried to avoid being shot.

Isaac texted the group, telling them about what they saw and where they were. After he sent the message, he ran after them to help Malia. Allison followed too. She made sure to bring her guns. As they ran after them, the rest of their group joined them. Scott saw the human hunters sitting down, taking a break so he told everyone to be quiet. Scott quietly whispered, "Guys, I don't want to kill humans so lets find Malia and get out of here."

When everyone nodded, Scott lead the way. He could smell Malia clearly. When they tracked her down, She was hidding somewhere near, but they couldn't see her. Scott heard someone in the trees so he guessed it was most likely to be Malia. Before he could say something, Malia jumped down and slammed Chris to a tree. Allison pulled her gun and was ready to shoot but she dropped it when she saw who it was. Scott rushed over there and pulled Malia off him.

Derek could tell there was something off about her before he smelled blood. He knew it was Malia's blood because of how many times she has gotten hurt and he helped her. Derek spoke softly, "Malia, it's OK. It's your family and we are here to take you back home."

Allison was first to speak after. "Why are you talking like that? She can see it's us."

Derek looked at the other wolves then said, "Guys, the smell of blood."

Scott finally payed attention to what Derek meant by that. Everyone looked at Malia, finally understanding that she was hurt. Before anyone else could say anything, Malia spoke up. "Derek, what are you doing here?"

Before Derek could respond, Malia fell to the ground. She was out cold. Everyone rushed to her side to make sure she was still alive. Allison felt her pulse but it was very weak. "Guys, we need to get her to the hospital now."

Chris said, "No, this is a bullet wound. By the looks of it, a wolfsbane bullet. I have a bullet with me so I can help her with the poison but then we need to get her to the hospital."

Chris pulled out one of the bullets in his bag and began to do his mission. After that was taken care of, Lydia wrapped a cloth around her leg to stop the bleeding for now. As Scott picked her up, they heard heart beats heading their way. They knew it was the hunters so the hurried off through the woods. When they made it to the car, Scott set Malia in the back of his truck and had Lydia sit back there with her. The hole drive Lydia was whispering to Malia to stay with her as she softly stroked her hair. Lydia sweetly said, "Malia, you didn't give up on me when I had that accident so I'm not giving up on you."


	19. Chapter 19

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Everyone stood by Malia's hospital bed, waiting for Malia to wake up. The doctor said that he didn't know when she was going to wake up because of the blood loss. All they could do was wait.

Flashback

Malia and Lydia were together for a few weeks now but they were fighting a lot lately. Lydia and Malia had an arguement about if Lydia had feelings for Stiles or not. Lydia said she did a long time ago but she doesn't now. Malia didn't believe her though. Lydia and Malia didn't speak after that arguement and Malia stormed out. Lydia really felt bad because of what she said. 'Why are you with me if you like him?' Lydia was so angry she just yelled. 'Because I like you but if I knew you would be like this I might as well be with him!'

Lydia awoke after having a dream about their arguement last night. All she wanted to do was apologize to her but Malia was avoiding her calls and texts. Lydia finally got tired of it and drove over to Scott's house. Malia desided to stay with at his house. Before Lydia could knock, Scott opened it and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Lydia looked at the ground for a minute then asked, "Is she here?"

Scott nodded then walked outside and said, "I'm going to go meet up with Kira. Don't break anything while I am gone. Lydia gave him a half smile before walking in. Malia knew Lydia was there so she grabbed some of her stuff ready to leave. Before she could, Lydia walked into the livingroom. Malia looked away from her, still upset about everything. Lydia spoke first, "Malia, I'm sorry about what I said."

Malia looked at her. "I-I can't, Lydia." Was all she could say.

Lydia swollowed hard. "You can't what, Malia?" Lydia was really not wanting to here the answer but she needed to hear it from Malia.

Malia put down some of her stuff then said. "Be with you. I can't be with you. I can't do this. It's too hard to fight with you all the time."

Lydia felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Her world was falling apart and she wasn't going to stick around to find out how it was going to end. Malia could hear Lydia's heart rate speeding up. Before Malia could say something, Lydia took off out the door. Lydia got into her car and sat there for a second after hitting the dash a few times. Malia looked out the window and saw Lydia sitting there right before her car started and she drove as fast as she could down the road. Malia was really worried about what she was going to do so she hurried after her. Malia could smell Lydia's scent so she followed it.

Malia could now hear Lydia's heart but it sounded off. It was getting slower and slower. When panic set in, Malia ran as fast as she could down the road until she came to a complete stop when she saw Lydia's car smashed into a tree. Malia ran up to the car and saw Lydia was still in it. Malia's adrenaline kicked in and she ripped the door off of the car and pulled Lydia out. Malia was trying to wake her as she grabbed her phone and called 911. While Malia waited, she messaged the pack telling them what happened.

When Lydia was awake, everyone was around her except Malia. Lydia asked them where she was but they all said she left because she had to take care of something. Lydia knew she would see Malia later that night though. When Lydia went home, she heard someone upstairs. She wasn't worried though. She knew who it was so she took off her jacket and made her way up the stairs and pushed her way through the door. Malia was standing there, looking out the window at the passing cars. As Lydia sat down on the bed, Malia made her way over to her.

Malia sat next to her and said, "I am so sorry about everything. This is all my fault. I love you and I did this to you. Lydia, I didn't mean what I said. I want to be with you because you are my life and when I saw your car crashed into that tree, I thought I was dieing. When I pulled you out of that car, I thought I lost the most important thing in my life since I left the woods and walked past you that day in the hall."

Lydia leaned over and kissed Malia and said, "I love you too. Please don't leave me. I need you like I need air."

Malia kissed Lydia again and slowly pushed her back onto the bed.

End Of Flashback

Malia opened her eyes to see Lydia in the room. Lydia began to cry as she saw Malia awake. Malia leaned up and kissed Lydia. Lydia smiled into the kiss knowing that she was thinking about the accident too.


	20. Chapter 20

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Malia went shopping without anyone with her to make sure she didn't buy anything stupid. While she was walking through the mall, something she has never seen before caught her eye. Everyone was hanging out in Scott's livingroom, talking about what to do for Malia's birthday. Before they could agree on where the party would take place, Malia hurried into the house to show them what she bought at the store. Everyone watched Malia's exitement as she showed what she and she said, "I thought this looked cool so I bought it. What is it though?"

Chris smiled and said, "It's a guitar. Is this your first time seeing one?"

Malia nodded then said, "There is still a lot I haven't seen. It's pretty cool seeing the stuff for the first time."

Lydia and Scott smiled. Allison then said, "Hey dad, you used to play guitar. Why don't you show her how to play it."

Chris was a little hesitant, but said yes when Malia started to pout. Chris took Malia into the other room so the group could finish talking about what to do for her birthday. "OK Malia, there is two E chords. One on the bottom and one on the top. Then there it the B chord, G chord, D chord and the last one is the A chord."

In the other room, Scott said that they should do the party at his house. Allison didn't like the idea though. "She is here all the time. It should be in a place she hasn't seen before. She even said that she likes discovering new things."

Isaac, out of no where, says. "That explains why she is dating Lydia."

Lydia leaned over and punched his arm as he laughed. Allison chuckled then said, "You are not helping. OK, what if we take Malia roller skating."

Scott nodded and said, "I like that idea. Who else thinks we should go?"

Everyone raised their hands in agreement. Isaac then asked, "How long until her birthday anyway?"

Lydia then spoke up. "It is in three days. Hey, and maybe if Malia learns more about playing guitar, she will play for us."

Liam highfived her and said, "I always wanted to see a live concert. Even if it's from someone who only had three days to learn."

Erica shook her head. "There is no way she can learn to play in three days."

Hayden smirked, "Wanna bet, blondie? I bet ten bucks she can do it."

Hayden extended her hand and Erica shook it then said, "Your on. Loser gives the other ten bucks. Anyone else want to bet against me?"

Derek and Kira raised their hands. Erica smiled, thinking she was going to get a lot more money when Malia fails. Chris and Malia walked back into the room with smiles on their faces. Malia sat down by Lydia and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Allison replied, "We are talking about how awesome you are going to be at the guitar with more practice and then you will have to play for us all the time."

Malia's smile grew bigger. Chris then said, "Malia is a fast learner. She will be able to play like a natural in no time at all."

Allison gave Lydia this look that said, 'Get rid of her.' Lydia nodded asked Malia, "Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

Malia stood then said, "Sounds fun. Would anyone else wanna come?"

Everyone gave their reasons why they couldn't come in a ramble. Even though Malia couldn't understand what they were all trying to say, she just nodded and smiled. After Malia and Lydia left, Allison told her dad about the roller skating idea and he loved it. The past two days went by pretty quickly. Chris was teaching Malia more about playing the guitar. She even managed to play threw a hole song. Finally it came time for Malia's birthday. When Malia entered into the roller skating rink, she was amazed by the open space and the colorful lights. Lydia helped Malia stand in her skates but after that, Malia was doing amazing on her own.

It was so far a wonderful day until Erica spoke up. "Hey, are you going to play for us?"

Malia smirked, "I'll do a lot more then that. I'm going to sing too. Oh, and Chris is helping."

Erica sat down as Malia grabbed her guitar and Chris began to sing. Lydia knew the song pretty well. Malia played it every now again. Malia's favorite song was Imagination but this was her second place song. The name of this song is Highway Don't Care. When Erica heard Malia start her verse, she knew she lost the bet. When the song ended, everyone ran up there to hug Malia as they clapped. Everyone except Erica, who stood there like a statue. Malia looked at Erica, expecting her to say something mean but all she said was, "Wow Malia, you were amazing."

Malia hugged Erica in a tight hug after Erica payed the money to the ones she made the bet to. When she was done, Erica went back to skating and everyone else followed her. Lydia grabbed Malia's hand and Malia looked up worried. "Did you trip?"

Lydia shook her head and said, "No, I just want to hold your hand."

Malia's smile grew bigger when Lydia pulled the coyote into her and captured her lips. It took them a minute before they realized the hole pack was staring at them with a smirk on all of their faces. Lydia pulled back and was blushing crimson red. Malia however was smiling as she kissed Lydia's cheek and whispered in her ear. "This is the best birthday ever. I love you."

Lydia blush faded as Malia pulled around the roller skating rink. Everyone but Malia and Lydia went back to Scott's house. Malia and Lydia went to Lydia's house to spend some alone time before midnight.


	21. Chapter 21

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Scott called everyone into his livingroom to have a pack meeting. "Malia, remember when we left town for awhile and said that we had some stuff to take care of?"

Malia nodded as Scott carried on. "Well, we went down to Illinois. We found a nice house with six rooms and all of the rooms have bathrooms in them. It costed a lot but we bought it and we are supposed to move in tomorrow. We already have it planned out. There is a big kitchen and dinningroom. A small livingroom but there is a downstairs basement. It is huge and they made it kinda a theater area so we can watch movies together."

Malia sat there for a minute and then asked, "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?"

Lydia grabbed her hand and said, "We wanted to surpise you. The house is kinda in the middle of no where so we have lots of trees and woods you can hide in. There is also a little area back there where someone used random junk to build a camp thing. Theres a bed with sheets over it. We thought you would like to hang out back there. What do you think?"

Malia looked and her then said, "Sounds fun. When are we leaving?"

Lydia layed her head on Malia's shoulder as Chris said, "We a supposed to leave in a few minute so we get a hotel room and hang out there till it's time."

Malia wined a little and Derek asked, "What's wrong? We thought you would be happy."

Malia sighed, "I am happy. I just don't wanna pack. I have a lot of stuff."

Everyone laughed as Malia pouted a little. Then Scott said, "Don't worry, we will help you pack your stuff."

Malia smiled as she stood up and pulled Lydia out of the room, saying, "OK, let's go people!"

After they were done packing and they finally understood why Malia didn't wanna pack, they were off on the road. Lydia was sitting next to Malia so she leaned over and asked, "What is with all the stuff? You are like a hoarder."

Malia leaned over to reply, "Isn't a hoarder a pig? Oh, and I buy things that I have never seen before."

Lydia chuckled but didn't want to currect Malia on what a hoarder was. "Well, you have seen a couch and you wouldn't come with us unless we brought yours."

Malia simply replied, "That's because I like to sleep on couches."

Lydia softly laughed as she layed her head on Malia's shoulder and spoke to Scott, who was driving. "Turn on the radio. I need music."

Scott turned on the radio and I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore came on. Everyone started to sing and wave their hands out the windows. A few cars honked at them as they drove by. It took quite a while before they got to Illinois. When they got to the house, Malia's jaw dropped at the size of it. Lydia and Scott smiled at her reaction as Lydia grabbed Malia's hand and lead her inside. The rooms were huge and so was the bathrooms. The livingroom was kinda small but the basement did make up for the size. Malia loved the house and everything about it. Mostly because she would be surrounded by the people she loved. Liam and Hayden got the first pick of their room. Lydia and Malia got second pick. The couples picked their rooms and Chris was last to choose.

Everyone was setting up their rooms really quick while Scott and Lydia went to the store to stock up on groceries. Malia was down in the theater room, playing with her guitar when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned to see Kira at the bottom of the steps. Kira smiled and asked, "Hey, what are you doing down here all alone?"

Kira sat down in a chair next to Malia as she replied. "It's quiet down here. Well, at least until someone comes down here to watch TV."

Kira chuckled a little. " It is very quiet down here. Up there is very loud because everyone is unpacking. I guess that's why I came down here. Oh, and I could hear you playing a little."

Malia smiled, "Wanna hear how I am doing? I have been practicing a lot."

Kira nodded as Malia started to play the notes from Second Chance by Shinedown. Malia has been improving a lot on guitar. Everyone else came down stairs to listen to her play as they sang the song. Half way threw the song, Malia smiled at the next people who came down the steps. Scott and Lydia smiled at her as they started to sing along too. Malia knew that there was going to be a lot of amazing memories in their new home.

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry this is a really short chapter. I wanted to get them in the house. The next chapter should be interesting. Bye guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Bad Dreams And Good Dreams

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I hate to end it but all stories have to come to an end sooner or later. I hope you guys loved this story as much as I did and I hope you injoy the last chapter.

The new house was amazing and beautiful. Scott and the other wolves of the pack ran threw the trees and the wind hitting them. It was relaxing and a way of them training for whatever could happen. The humans of the pack was at the house playing poker but with candy and junk food as the money. There was a sudden knock on the door but none of them wanted to check it. They just stayed quiet, hoping the person would leave until they heard someone trying to open the window in Malia and Lydia's room. Chris was the first one up and pulling out his gun. They slowly opened the door, ready to shoot the intruder. They saw someone trying to climb threw the blinds so, Chris shot at them and heard them hit the ground. First, they called Scott and told him about someone braking in, then they ran outside to see a familiar figure laying on the ground, holding their arm.

"Malia?!" They all said in union while she was growling at them.

"What is wrong with you guys? I have been shot a lot but it still hurts every time!"

Lydia was the first at Malia's side, apologizing repeatedly as Scott and the rest of the pack ran over to them and saw Malia holding her arm as she was bleeding. Scott then said, "Malia, why were you climbing threw a window? You could have used the door."

Malia leaned up and responded with, "The door was locked so I knocked. No one answered so I thought that maybe they left the house and then I remembered that I left Lydia and my window unlocked. I think you can figure out the rest of what happened."

Scott was super mad at them for shooting Malia but his only worried about his hurt pack member. After they got Malia into the house and into her room, Lydia was bandaging her arm while Scott was yelling at the others in the living room. Lydia was still apologizing and Malia was getting annoyed so she grabbed Lydia's shirt then pulled her until their lips met. When Malia pulled away, Lydia was speechless which was Malia's goal. Malia hugged her then said, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine and it's good that you guys were ready to shoot anyone who broke in. How many times do I have to tell you. Even if you killed me, I will always love you and that's not going to change."

Lydia laid her head on Malia's shoulder as Malia kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. I have to make sure that Scott doesn't kill them. Wanna come with me?"

Lydia smiled but shook her head. "No, I'm just going to wait until you come back in here and lay with me."

Malia smiled before she kissed Lydia and left the room. About twenty minutes later, Malia walked in and layed behind Lydia with an arm over her. Lydia smiled then asked, "How did it go? Are they still going to kill each other?"

Malia chuckled then said, "No, we all talked and I told them I was fine and then we all hugged before they decided to have a party tonight."

Lydia laughed as she stayed quiet for a moment before she said, "I love you too. You said it a few minutes ago and I just wanted you to know that."

Malia pulled Lydia's body closer. "I know you love me. I'm a very lovable person. As long as you know that I love you too."


End file.
